The Z-fighters of the multiverse
by jtd3
Summary: After the death of his loved ones Vegito kills Buu only to have no way of getting them back. When Buu dies a goddess calls for Vegito's power to help her restore balance in the multiverse. She tells Vegito he must form a team of fighters from diffrent universes to fight back this new evil. first stop the hidden leaf village. Part 1 complete! find part 2 in dbz-bleach section.
1. Chapter 1

The Z-Fighter of the multivers.

Chapter 1: First Hero.

_Thought._

"Talking"

**Powers or attack**

"**otherworldly beings."**

I made a grave mistake. This mistake was made the moment I decided to play with my opponent…Buu. Majin Buu. Evil to his core and a monster among monsters. Right now he wore a suit that was insulting me to the core. He wore an orange Gi over shirt, a blue underneath the orange, white pants that resembled those genies would wear, and black pointed boots.

I was cocky and for good reason my power eclipsed his by decades. Yet my arrogance cost me not just my family and friends but it also cost me the only way I could hope to bring them back. Buu destroyed my world while I was teasing him not noticing what he was doing he shot his attack straight down the earth instant destruction. Dende died along with Mr. Satan the dumbass who was way in over his head and the little puppy. It was too late to save them Kibito Kia used instant transmission to save me. After that Buu went right on to another planet the only one that had any hope to bring my loved ones back… planet Namek. Before I could even think of going there he killed the populace and the planet with one shot. It was then that I was furious...NO MORE THAN THAT I WANTED TO KILL HIM WITH ALL THE HATE THAT WAS IN SIDE ME! If hate was a weapon he would be dead one million times over by then.

After that I used Instant Transmission to reach him on a deserted planet. This planet was barren and large enough to make earth look like a dwarf planet. The planet was perfect. Huge, barren, and an atmosphere that life could survive in. once we saw one another we shot for a kill hit. I punched him in his face so hard it extended back ward into a mountain. I flew to his mid section and repeatedly slammed my fist to his body. _Right, left, Right, Left, spin kick. _Was going through my head. All I wanted to do was kill the bastered here and now. But that was tricky considering his regenerative abilities. So physical pain wont due I have to use a Ki attack to end this soon. He attempted to ram into me yet failed miserable.

"I will give you no more chances Buu you will die here and now!" I shout in rage. I pull both hands to my sides and collect as much power as needed to do what has to be done. **FINALY FLASH… **I bring my hands to one side and cup them. My aura is golden with electricity flying. This is more likely thanks to me being in super saiyan from. ** . …**the light only shone brighter and brighter as I chant the words. I push my hands forward and shout with all the air in my lungs.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** Buu was shocked to say the least he was going to die and there was not a thing he could do to stop it. after all his hard work to attain his power. From killing and absorbing the strongest beings known to exist yet here he was now. Not even able to move a fiber of his body out of the way of fire.

Light completely enveloped Buu his screams of agony heard to none but the saiyan who killed him. The saiyan looked to his work he didn't see one speck of Buu anywhere. He was pleased but soon lost his smirk as remembered what had just happened. His family, friends and race were now gone leaving the saiyan the last of both races. The last one to be a human and last one to be a saiyan. Both will die with this saiyan.

Out of nowhere a rip in space the size of the planet was shown with an immense gravitationally force. The saiyan caught off his game by this quick action was quickly sucked in to the rip in space. As soon as he entered the portal it disappeared just as soon as it came. Any and all traces of the saiyan gone with it.

….

With a grown the saiyan awoke only to open his eyes to a white light. As he turned his head it was all the same. A strange white light. The saiyans name is Vegito fusion the two mightiest saiyans alive. Goku and Vegeta. Only now did Vegito consider his appearance. He had a blue over top Gi, an orange under shirt with short sleeves, white gloves and boots, his potara ear rings, hair that resembles Vegeta more than Goku.

"**Hello powerful one my name is Elisa goddess of the multivers nexus." **She had a female voice with a calm and soothing voice to it. before Vegito was now a beautiful being of light. She had long golden hair, a white robe and golden eyes. If Vegito had not been married with women who had just died he would consider this women attractive in a since. But he held firm an expression of annoyance his face.

"Tell me why I am here and I will not blow you to kingdom come." The saiyan asked clearly ticked. The goddess gave a slight chuckle at Vegito who was not amused. Elisa held a hand out and from under Vegito raised a normal wooden chair.

"**Sit we have much to discuss young fighter. First I will explain why you are here and why I chose you for this mission." **The goddess said in her same soothing voice. Vegito was more curios than annoyed now by her words. He sat in the wooden chair a bit shocked that it was very comfortable.

"Why am I here, why did you bring me, and why don't I have a chair like this." the fighter asked with a bit of silliness in his voice or is it voices just forget it its voice from now on. The goddess giggled at his behavior. He reminded her of a child like in so many other universes happy go lucky at a point but when faced with a serious danger can be as serious as a if he had a horrid past. Which most of them do only they hide it well. For example naruto uzumaki of the ninja dimension, or Natsu dagneel of the magic dimension.

"**You are here to help me with a problem that spans the multivers and all its inhabitants including your world. This problem is that evil, chaos, and death have growing in power to rapidly and are throwing off the balance of the multivers and if that balance is destroyed and evil takes over not only will I die but all of your worlds die as well. As for why I brought you here is because I have seen what "You can do in your world and how powerful you are. I ask you sir will you help me in this time? If you do then you will have purpose once more. Yet in your world all is safe because of you." **The goddess pleaded with the saiyan ready to offer anything to him. The saiyan seemed to notice how desperate she was and an idea formed in his head.

_If I help her maybe she can bring back my loved ones to life?_ He thought in his head. As Vegito was about to speak his mind Elisa brought up her hand to silence him. He did as instructed but did not know why.

"**Young saiyan I can't bring back the dead." **The Goddess said in a gloom voice. Vegito hung his head down with no hope. Yet she was not done talking. **"But I do know many others that can such as the Dragon King or as you call him the Eternal Dragon Shenlong." **Vegito perked up at this. Shenlong was a deity of sorts? Well this was news to Vegito who always thought he was just a wish granting dragon.

"You know Shenlong? Wow and here I was thinking he was just a wish granting dragon." The goddess was amused by this and giggled once more.

"**Shenlong and I are very close friends but enough about him I want to give you details about this mission. That is if you accept the offer." **She asked very hopeful Vegito would say yes. She locked eyes with him. Her golden starring into his black eyes. Vegito looked thoughtful form a moment then he let his Vegeta side out as he gave her a smirk of challenge.

"I have no choice in the matter this is a serious problem and I can't stay away from a challenge even if I wanted to." The super saiyan replied with a full on Vegeta smirk on his face. This lightened the goddess already good mood. She ran at Vegito and hugged him for a good five seconds. After she let go she saw a blush on Vegito's face. She awed at the sight of a saiyan blush just from something so small must be goku's side of him.

"**Now that you said yes the mission will go like this you will go from universe to universe and push back evil. Do not get rid of the evil just get rid of their hold of the power they used to help them. Also I want you to form a team of sorts. As in I need you to ask two people or things from each world you see fit to join your team of multivers heroes? **The goddess said enjoying the look Vegito gave her. The look was one of anime tears. Vegito turned and stared the goddess in the eye. For a moment Elisa could have sworn Vegito scoffed at her idea.

"Wait let me get this straight you want me to form a team of people from different universes and lead them against whatever is giving these bad guys their power. And when I do this what color of pink should my hair be?" Vegito asked sarcastically pointing a finger to his hair.

"**Vegito you must understand that you need help to combat this foe for he is more powerful than you think." **The goddess pleaded with wide eyes almost shouting. She was about to say more when Vegito gave a tired sigh.

"fine I'll do it but how am I suppose to travel from universe unless you want to keep teleporting me?" asked the saiyan in a silly tone just as before. The saiyans eye brow was raised to tell her it was a valid question.

"**You won't need me to. You and your team will have a headquarters here in the nexus." **As she said this a huge building was made into life. It was twenty stories high and seemed very high tech. bulma would love to study the building."**And to get from one universe to another you will have a multi-jet or whatever you want to call it." **As she said this a huge black jet with blue flames came into existence (instead of describing it just think of a bigger black bird. The plane the X-Men use.** "This jet has speeds that can leave you in the dust by miles. It has enough room for 8 passengers which is the most number of team members you can bring with you on missions to other world. It will take time for you to get to a different universe even with its speed. Oh and one last thing when you enter a universe you will be turned to what that universe calls normal so either you turn into a cartoonish version of yourself or an animal version. Such as you did when Buu turned you to chocolate." **Vegito winched at the memory of the chocolate fiasco. That was not fun even though he made look fun it was quite the opposite.

"so where off to first Elisa. Where is the first mission going to take place is and who do I look for." Asked Vegito in a new serious voice. Elisa gave a warm smile to the fusion saiyan. She walked towards the jet and it opened up.

"**Vegito the plane will take to where you need to go. As for what's it called? Well the locals call it the elemental nations." **Vegito raised an eyebrow to the name but decided against questioning it. he walked in the plane found a spot to set down at then dosed off while the plane took off.

**AU: well this was a good start tell me did you like did you hate it. this will be one of my two most concentrated stories I will work on the other is "Aliens and Ninjas". So have any ideas on who I should put in the team? How about what world I should send Vegito to after he's done in the ninja world?**


	2. unwanted help part 1

The Z-Fighters of the Multivers

Chapter 2: Unwanted help part 1.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

I will be starting Vegito off in the naruto vs pein fight.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

Man when the goddess Elisa said that it would take some time to get from a universe to another she wasn't kidding. It's been about three hours since Vegito left the nexus to find this "Elemental Nations" place and now he was plum sick and tired of waiting. To try and pass the time Vegito was doing some basic training exercises which include push-ups, sit-ups, hand stand push-up and all the above. Yet to Vegito it still felt like eternity.

"What's taking so long? Why does it have to be such a long time?" said the complaining super saiyan as he was still doing his exercises. Now Vegito felt like eating an entire mountain of food which he probably could. He walked toward where the goddess told him where a kitchen was. The goddess showed Vegito around the plane and showed him the many functions. Such as kitchen, pilot seat, a briefing room, and phone to communicate with the goddess in emergencies only. Vegito had no idea how to cook but luckily for him it was a self cook kitchen. Man how bulma and chi-chi would love these bots making the food for us instead. They didn't mind but they didn't like it either.

"What would you like to eat sir." A robotic voice said from all around. The kitchen was one you would expect to see in a regular home. Red ceiling and walls, white floor, a table with eight chairs, and all the things a cook could want.

"I would like some ramen and lots of it. I don't know why but I have a craving for it all of a sudden." The proud saiyan then began sit at the table where in a few moments a small robot came and offered Vegito his food. Behind the small robot were a lot more small robots with the same dish as the first. Just as Vegito was about to take the first bite a loud ringing noises and red lights rang throughout the plane. Vegito was startled and knocked over the first robot by mistake and in the result all the robots fell down ruining his meal of ramen.

"Attention sir we shall arrive at the destination soon please be prepared." said the robotic voice again. With a face that was both pissed and sad Vegito stood up and calmly walked out of the kitchen. As Vegito walked he noticed the alarm was off now. Still walking toward the door a sudden jolt around Vegito happened. His size was starting to change. After what felt like ten minutes Vegito was feeling wired and not just that but his clothes were different. Vegito ran towards the bathroom to look in the mirror. As he was running it felt of how he ran and he almost tripped at points. Vegito walked in to the bathroom and was shocked to say the least.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHY AM I TEEN?! WHY ARE MY CLOTHS STRANGE?!"Vegito stood at least one or two feet shorter than he was. He wasn't as buff like he was not five minutes ago. His hair was the same spiky black. But the biggest change was his clothing. Think of it like kakashi's but instead of the vest green it's blue, the under shirt is orange, his pants were blue like his vest, he wore white sandals, and he now had a headband with a metal plate on it. The metal plate had a symbol that resembled a leaf. That wasn't it his voice had also changed. Think vegeta's and goku's kid voices.

"I better call Elisa about this she might have an answer and if not I'll threaten her." Vegito was already on his way to the phone. He was running so fast that he could barely see where he was. He stopped his feet and skidded across the floor until they reached at a stopping point in front of the phone. Vegito grabbed it and waited for the goddess to pick up. A tick mark was on Vegito's face.

"**Hello Vegito what do you want?" **Asked the Goddess in a joyful tone.

"I'VE CHANGED AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" the saiyan shouted in anger so loud I think anyone within a mile heard it. She giggled as he spoke in his new voice.

"**I told you why. Did you not pay attention when I told you Vegito? I said that you would be turned into what that world calls normal that includes cloths and body type." **Elisa explained clearly having joy teasing the saiyan about forgetting her words.

"Ok I can get that but why am I a teenager last time I checked I was an adult." Complained Vegito not amused by the goddess teasing.

"**Well that's new. Sorry Vgito but I don't have an answer to that one. Maybe this is some kind of reaction to your Ki. You see this world is surrounded by the energy called chakra. Chakra is mix of spiritual and physical energy. Your Ki is just your life source bended to your will. These energies are different so when you came into contact with this world it gave an unpredictable result. Apparently this world inhabitants use chakra as their weapon." **Vegito tried to understand the best he could with the part of him that was vegeta but his goku side was having trouble. The goddess gave a slight chuckle knowing how hard he was trying.

"Oh I get it now thanks Elisa for your help well better get going. See ya soon." With that Vegito hung up and walked toward the door. As he was walking all around him felt like an earthquake hit with all its force. Now Vegito ran towards the door at full speed. As he got there the door opened by its self. Vegito flew out the door to see what caused the earthquake. He looked around and noticed a crater with smock rising from it. The strange thing is the crater had a gate all around it. Vegito flew toward the crater only to find a terrible sight. The crater was in the center of what appeared to be a city. Ruins of buildings and bodies all over. Vegito sensed that some bodies were dead others close.

_Maybe I could find out what happened if I look at the center of the crater._ Vegito flew down to land and once he sat foot on the ground he blasted off to the center of the city creating a mile high smoke cloud. Vegito was nearing the center as he saw a big puff of smoke appear out of the blue and sensed seven power levels appear. Vegito stopped in his tracks as the smoke cleared what he saw surprised him a lot. Three HUGE frogs with one small frog on the middle ones head and on the middle one's head was a human male with a red robe with black flames. His hair was blond from what Vegito could see. The male had two small frogs on his shoulders.

_Maybe this guy is why the city is in ruins. _The saiyan thought looking at the blond who was looking around the city. The blond kid was staring somewhere in particular so Vegito decided to look the same way. Vegito saw a very big mountain. But the size was not the cause Vegito looked at it. The mountain had faces on it. Five total faces on it. Each looked different from the others. No I will not describe them because you should know what they look like. The blond looked confused for a bit but then his face was filled with rage.  
>"Better get over there quick and see who did this so I can beat the shit out of him or her." A very excited saiyan said pumping his fist in the air. Before he was about to blast off once more a female voice said.<p>

"NO DON'T YOU'LL ONLY GET IN THE WAY!" Vegito turned and saw a girl with short pink hair, Brownish shorts, and a pinkish red top with white lines running through it, she also had emerald eyes.

"Sorry miss but can't stay back while some maniac goes around and destroys the homes of innocent men and women." Vegito's voice surprised the girl. It sounded like two people talking at the same time yet Vegito was talking.

"I understand how you feel but naruto insisted on everyone staying out of his way while he fights pain." The girl explained almost to a shouting point. Vegito shrugged her words off and began to run to the center once more. Before he could get far a firm hand gripped his fore arm stopping him in the process.

"Mister I won't allow you to go there and throw away your life." The pinkete pleaded. It was her hand on Vegito's arm. She held her grip firm trying to stop Vegito from leaving.

"Miss what's your name?" the saiyan asked looking at her with uncaring eyes. She was a bit shocked that he wanted to know.

"My name is Sakura and what your?" she replied loosening her grip a bit. Vegito noticed her grip and smirked a bit. It was a small smirk but you could tell it was there.

"My name is Vegito and see ya Sakura." The now named Sakura was confused what Vegito meant by "see ya" he didn't do anything yet. Suddenly Vegito jerked his arm away from her grasp and before her eyes he was nowhere to be seen.

_That was easy. Now to get to the battle ground and help end this madness. _ The saiyan couldn't help but smirk at the possible challenge these warriors could be. Nearing the field he saw the blond kid starring at a group of people with black cloaks that had red clouds on them.

"Guess those guys in the cloaks are the baddies huh? Well might as well sneak attack them. No that wouldn't have any honor in it. I should go straight up to them see what they can do first hand." As Vegito got that out of the way he charged his Ki to get to them faster.

….

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALL THIS PEACE!" shouted Naruto in anger of pains words. His clones disappearing behind him with a **Rasen shuriken** in hand

"You can't see the forest for the trees. You don't understand the true meaning of peace. Surrender peacefully. With your death peace will be assured.' Attempted Pain even though he knew it would not work.

"You really are fucking kidding me!" Naruto shouts as he waved his arm back and flung it forward throwing his **Rasen Shuriken** at the enemy. The elder frogs were shocked by this action. The Pains looked unimpressed even though they were surprised to. The Pains jumped out of the way except two the long haired one and the female. The long haired one grabbed the female's collar and tossed her to the side. Naruto saw this and seceded to expand the attack. The female escaped but the male was caught in the attack. Seeing her comrade fall she used her summoning jutsu to summon a big bird with the riennigan. The bird flew toward Naruto at full speed. Naruto tried to move out of the way but found himself stuck to the ground. Naruto looked down to find hand clamped on his ankles. The bird was close to Naruto but before it could hit a beam of light knocked the bird of course causing it to land face first on the ground.

"Wow that's one big bird I'll have to take it home to cook it later. What do you think it taste like?" asked a new voice or voices by the sound. Before everyone's eyes a strange teen came into view. This surprised the Pains because they had no idea who the teen was. This surprised them because they had a file on everyone in the village and remembered all the files to heart.

"You have no business here so I suggest you leave before I make you." Threatened the original Pain. The teen didn't seem at all scared in fact if anything the teen seemed happier than a few seconds ago.

"I have no business here? Why is that? I just happen to have someone that may disagree with you weakling." Taunted the proud saiyan flipping him the bird. The Pains where taken back by this teen's words and action. Calling the original Pain weak while flipping him off. This man must have a death wish or something.

"You are very arrogant calling me weak. Come and let's test your big words." The original said in his emotionless face. Not a second later was he hit in the face by punch strong enough to collapse a building. Pain was sent flying into a near rock smashing it with ease. The others were taken back by this and looked toward the teen only to see him gone. They looked to where pain was before his flight across the village. And there stood the teen with a full blown smirk.

**AU: That seems like a good place to stop. Sorry cliffhanger. I did this on purpose because now you want to see what happens next time. Vegito VS Pain. I want all of you to know that this includes cartoon or real life T.V not just anime. So o you like it, hate it. Where will Vegito end up next? Who will Vegito bring back with him to the nexus? Why am I asking? Because I don't know yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Z-Fighters of the Multivers.

Chapter 3: unwanted help part 2.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

Happy Halloween guys sorry for the delay but I wanted to wait till after the holiday was done before I posted.

Theme song for this chapter is: **We are**. By thousand foot Krutch.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

To say that Pain was surprised was an understatement compared to how he now feels. This random nobody come out of the blue and hits his face with enough force to crush a rock with ease. The teen was there smirking acting like what he did was nothing. This teen is already irritating Pain almost making him show it. Almost. Pain stood up and walked out of the ruble of rocks.

"Well you can pack a decent punch but can you take it?" The original mocked the teen. Pain was about to continue with his words but the teen beat him to it.

"I can take it give it all you got I won't move from this spot." This teen is will be a dead man in ten seconds flat. All the Pains thought almost in sync.

"You are a very arrogant teen. To challenge my might like that. Very well." Pain raised his hand and pointed it towards the teen.

**ALMIGHTY PUSH. **A rush of air was seen ramming the teen that only looked on with a smirk. The air hit the teen in the chin pushing his head back. The Pains thought that he was dead with a broken neck. What happened next shocked everybody even Naruto who just now got out of the hands that clamped his feet.

"That was a good one. Say can you throw another. Sorry if I offended you but that was pretty weak." The teen throws his hand forward catching the Pain by surprise. A gust of wind sliced Pains face as a little blood tickled down his check. All the Pains and Naruto looked on with shocked faces.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted the original Pain. How dare this teen draw his blood with such a care free look? He aggravated Pain to a new level of rage. This teenager knew what buttons to push somehow.

"Me? Well my name is one that sends terror to all my foes. One that the devil himself fears. My name is Vegito! And your name is about to be dust." Vegito raised his hand forward towards the original Pain. Everyone was thinking he would use a wind attack once more. But Vegito as he called himself had other planes. A blue glowing ball came to life above Vegito's hand. The light the rocketed out of his hand and had a course directed at Pain. Before the ball could reach Pain one of his comrades shot in front of the beam and placed his hands out to use his ability. This Pains nose was big and ugly and his hair was slit back. His power is absorbing chakra. He expected the beam to be added to his chakra but not all things go as expected. Instead of absorbing it. The beam flew right into him. Piercing through his chest and still heading forward to the original Pain. Before anyone could do anything the beam was blocked and repelled by a blue orb. Handling the orb was Naruto and the blue orb was his signature attack **Rasengan.**

"YOU KILLED ONE PAIN LEAVE THE REST TO ME AND LEAVE BEFORE I TAKE MY ANGER ON YOU!" shouted a furious Naruto. This guy just walks up here tosses Pain and his crew like nothing and tries to steal his kills. HELL NO.

"Look kid I don't know what kind of grudge match is going on here but there are innocent lives at steak and I want to end this as quickly as possible so I can get on way to find somewhere to eat." This ticked Naruto of even more. There was no where to eat with in a fifty mile radius and this guy who looks no older than Naruto just called him a kid. HELL NO.

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF IT THIS IS MY FIGHT MY BATTLE AND NO RANDOM TEEN IN A WEIRD OUTFIT IS GOING TO TACK IT FROM ME!" Vegito found out why the kid wanted to fight. It was a thing of pride. This guy Pain had done something to the blonde. Something so bad that if someone was to take his kill it would damage his pride to an unknown extent.

"Fine if you fell that badly about it go ahead be my guest. I'll just monitor the battle elsewhere and if my help is needed then I'll show up. See ya kid." Yup this kid for sure is getting an invitation to join the team. He showed pride, a kind heart, and a will strong enough to break steel. He is a perfect candidate for the job Vegito had in mind. Although how is Vegito going to explain this to the kid. Even as Goku and Vegeta he was never good in explanation. Well he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Hey Vegito when I beat this guy up you want to hang for a bit you seem pretty cool?" asked Naruto wondering who this newcomer was. Naruto knew each and every shinobe in the village so when this new guy comes and beat pain almost like nothing than he must be very skilled and very knew to here.

"I was going to ask you that myself but-" Vegito was cut off as a blast of highly concentrated air hit him in his midsection. The blast made Vegito fly the other direction. Vegito came to a skidded stop about twenty or twenty five feet away from where he stood. The one who shot the air blast was the original Pain anger on his normally stoic looks.

"You and I are not done in our battle Vegito. I will fight you Naruto another day but now Vegito is my target not you. So run and cling to your pathetic world of peace." Pain was so mad at Vegito that he almost forgot who he was after and he didn't care anyway. This guy will die by the hands of Pain.

"Look as much as I want to this kid wants to even more and if I fight you I would take away his prize. With that prize taken away then so will his pride in his abilities." These words stunned both Pain and Naruto alike. Naruto turned to Pain with a **RASENGAN **in hand. Yet Pain had a counter. He raised his hand and simply said.

**ALMIGHTY PUSH. **With those words naruto was hit with a large amount of gravity and was shot back by a couple feet. Getting to his feet naruto glared at all the Pains.

"I will make a proposal Vegito. I will fight you alone while my associates deal with Naruto for now. Deal?" before Vegito could talk a loud boom was heard of in a different direction. The sound was located where Pains associates were… or rather was. Now all that was left was a huge hole where they once stood.

"No deal Pain looks like now you have no choice but to fight naruto now that he killed all your men with a single attack. And with such a low level attack none the less." Taunted the warrior smirking at the last Pain standing.  
>"How… how did he do it… he snuck his attack with no one noticing and hit his target right on the spot how?" it was the he figured it out. They were watching him and Vegito barley giving naruto a thought. Naruto heard his offer to Vegito and disagreed. He made it so that Vegito couldn't say yes.<p>

"How do you like that Pain? Now you have no back up to help you out. Come and fight me Pain. It'll be over quick." Naruto was good at taunting his opponent. Pain was in even more anger at Naruto then what he had for Vegito. Although he hid it well.

"Fine naruto since you persist so much I'll give you the pleasure of watching you and your village fall to the power of a God!"

"_Wow is he really this arrogant as to say he was a God? This guy couldn't hold a candle to me as vegeta when he first arrived on earth all those years ago." _Vegeta thought holding back a chuckle in amusement. "Hey guys while you both fight I'll just watch from that rock over there."

"Fine but don't leave yet. Stay and watch the destruction of this village and its inhabitants." Pain wanted to show both naruto and Vegito the true power of a God.

"ENOUGH TALK LETS END THIS PAIN YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME!" Naruto rushed Pain in an attempt to hit him with a left hook. Pain saw the attack coming and quickly ducked under it he delivered a kick to Naruto's chest. Recovering from the kick Naruto brought his fist down to Pain and hit him in the cheek.

Pain was shot back by the force of the blow by ten feet. Naruto was seen leaving tow shadow clones behind and charging head first towards Pain. Having reached Pain naruto drew a Kunai from his pouch and held firm in his hand. Pain did the same with one of his rods and brought it up his face to protect him from Naruto's attack. Yet instead of finishing the attack naruto burst into a puff of smoke. That meant the real Naruto was…

A burst of pain filled Pains senses as he was rocketed toward the ruins of a building. The impact caused the structure to collapse on Pain.

**ALMIGHTY PUSH **Was all Pain needed to escape the ruble? Pain glared at what he presumed to be the real Naruto standing away from him with a cocky grin etched on his face.

"What's wrong can't tell a fake from the real deal?" Mocked Naruto putting a figure to his chin. Pain rocketed forward arm out stretched in order to grasp naruto. With the eyes of a sage naruto saw the attack coming from Pain. He ducked and rolled back stopping himself in a hand stand. As Pain went over Naruto the blond pushed himself with his hands sky high kicking Pain in the gut tack him along the ride. Reaching about thirty feet in the air Naruto created a shadow clone and formed one more **RASENGAN** planning to hit Pain in the chest and rocket him toward the ground. Yet not all of that went as planned.

Pain grabbed Naruto's ankle and spun him around before letting go shooting him toward the ground and fast. Using his strength in sage mode Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his hands and feet. Pain followed Naruto's movement and landed only inches behind the blond.

All of a sudden Naruto felt an extreme drop in his chakra system. Naruto knew why it was the same thing that made him lose his connection to the natural surroundings. His sage mode was done and he couldn't do a thing right now. Seeing his opponent's distraction Pain used his AlMIGHTY PUSH and pulled Naruto in his grasps. The blond attempted to spin kick Pain but only to be blocked by one of Pains rods.

"Looks like your power is gone nine-tails." Naruto knew he had to summon his shadow clones to get his power back now. He unzipped the scrolls behind him allowing them to fall to the ground beneath. The two elder toads quickly grabbed the scroll and opened it. Yet before they could think to summon a Naruto clone the scroll pulled away from them.

"Were you planning to use this scroll for some type of jutsu you could use to kill me?" Pain half asked already knowing it was. A rod appeared out of Pains clock and he used it to rip the scroll right down the middle.

Now Naruto had no other option he had to do it. Yet before he could Pain dropped him to the ground face first. As Naruto struggled to stand his hands were stabbed to the ground by what he knew was one of Pains rods. After his hand other rods logged themselves in body. (If you are a thirteen to sixteen year old then you are laughing right now by how that sounded and if you're not laughing then you are a mature person.)

"You see Naruto you had no chance in winning this fight-" Before Pain could say more a fist made of blue fire hit him square in the face sending him back a ways. Now standing up Pain looks toward hit attacker expecting Vegito but what he sees shocks him. Standing there before him was…

"Hinata?" asked Naruto.

**AU: yup stopping this here. Now I know what you're about to say "you a** hole" "mother F***er." Well this seemed like a good spot to stop for now. I will have a list of worlds to send Vegito to and gather his team. There are only 20 spots to fill and right now I am hoping for more world ideas. **

**1: bleach. I mean come on I had to.**

**2: attack on titan. I like this show very much.**

**3: avatar the last air bender. This is with Aang not Kora.**

**4: fairy tail. Yup that two.**

**5: blue exorcist. I like this show a lot to.**

**6: sword art online. All I have to say is yup.**

**7: Marvel universe. I need help to choose who goes with Vegito.**

**8: DC universe. Same thing as Marvel.**

**9: Yu-gi-oh. The first one not any of the spin-offs. **

**10: Ben 10. Kid version not the crappy alien force or above.**

**11: sonic. When I was young this was my entertainment.**

**12?**

**13?**

**14?**

**15? **

**16?**

**17? **

**18?**

**19?**

**20: Mlp Fim. Don't hate me just like naruto I hold my promises very seriously. You see I made a bet with a f***ing Brony…. It gives me the chills saying that word.**

**Well that's all I have the question marks are the undecided universes which will be filled by you guys giving me ideas. And I am truly sorry for the Mlp thing I hate having to do it but if I don't then I'll be breaking a promise and I can't do that but don't worry you guys you will not be forced to brave this degusting challenge alone I will put each section into a crossover it's self. As in when I'm done with the Naruto world this crossover is done then I'll open one in the bleach crossover section.**

**END!**


	4. UPDATE!

**Hello guys it's me JTD3 here with an update and nothing more. Sorry for getting your hopes up. So any way I have completed my list of worlds to send them to and I am also sorry for anyone that's pick did not get in. the reasons why they did not get in is because.**

**A: it had too much …well graphic parts to it.**

**B: I have absolutely no felling towards the show at all.**

**These are the only reasons cretin options did not get picked. My list is as such.**

**1: bleach. I mean come on I had to.**

**2: attack on titan. I like this show very much.**

**3: avatar the last air bender. This is with Aang not Kora.**

**4: fairy tail. Yup that two.**

**5: blue exorcist. I like this show a lot to.**

**6: sword art online. All I have to say is yup.**

**7: Marvel universe. I need help to choose who goes with Vegito.**

**8: DC universe. Same thing as Marvel.**

**9: Yu-gi-oh. The first one not any of the spin-offs. **

**10: Ben 10. Kid version not the crappy alien force or above.**

**11: sonic. When I was young this was my entertainment.**

**12: one piece. I have no ill feelings and enjoy this show.**

**13: bakugan battle brawlers. The first season because I cared to finish it.**

**14: digimon. No comment.**

**15: Halo. MASTER CHIEF! **

**16: Mortal Kombat. We should all know whose coming with this one.**

**17: Nintendo. Super smash world.**

**18: lab rats. More for comedy relief than anything else but I figured why not.**

**19: this one will remain a mystery until I get here sorry can't ruin this for anyone of you guys. LOL!**

**20: Mlp Fim. Don't hate me. Just don't bring this up unless you want to have a very serious conversation about it.**

**And there you have it folks my list of universes to send Vegito. But I want to make one thing clear. These are only universes that I will have someone join in the team yet they will still go to other universes to do missions in between gathering members. Also I want to point out that if you request it I will add yours and only your fanfic to this. No going around and adding other author's fanfic to this yours and only yours understand. I don't need any copyright issues here. And don't feel obligated to do it only if you want me to. **


	5. Unwanted help part 3

The Multivers Z-Fighters.

Chapter 4: unwanted help part 3.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

Theme song for this chapter is: **We are**. By thousand foot Krutch.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, Naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

"Hinata?" asked a very confused Naruto. Right in front of Naruto who currently is trapped pinned down by the strange rods Pain uses. Hinata was a very shy girl from what little Naruto could tell and he didn't know much about her. After all she faints every time he tries to talk to her. Hinata now adored her usual clothing which includes a heavy jacket with purple and pale whit, her pant also purple, she had long black straight hair, eyes that make her look blind at times; she wore her konoha head band under her neck.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore." Hinata wanted to scream the words but managed to restrain herself.

"Get away quickly! Your no match…" he was quickly cut off by Hinata.

"I know… I'm just being … selfish."

"What are you talking about? Don't put yourself in danger like this!" Naruto almost shouted his one of both anger and confusion.

"I'm here because I want to be. This time… I'm going to save you Naruto. I was always crying, and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times… but you helped me find my way and take the correct path Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk besides you all the time. I want to be at your side always. You changed me Naruto! Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die… if it means I can protect you! Because… I love you Naruto!" as she finished he speech her hair waved with the wind he little smile changing to the face of a true warrior. She took her stance ready to fight the clearly superior fighter.

Pain somehow formed another rod from his atauski clock. Hinata quickly activated her baykugan. Yet instead of fighting pain in a head on assault she quickly turned and spin kicked one of the rods loose from Naruto's body. The action surprised both Pain and Naruto. As she attempted another Pain used his ability to shoot her away from Naruto. She flew back by 10 meters until she rolled to a stop.

"What?" was the one word that left her mouth. She looked at Pain to find his hand rose. Hinata put two and two together and knew the blast of air was his attack. She rose up and took her position again. She ran as fast as she could towards Naruto. As she was about to make contact Pain flung his arm to the side sending Hinata with it and she once again rolled away.

"HINATA! YOU BASTRED!" shouted an angered Naruto. Now at a stop Hinata glares at Pain. As the kunoichi started to race at Naruto once more a gust of wind stopped her in her path. At first she thought the wind was caused by Pain but instead of being thrown once more like she had before she felt nothing. Glancing forward she saw a figure between her and Pain. The figure had spiky pitch black hair that stood up, strange colored ninja clothing, and looked like he was a teenager. Hinata saw the shocked looks on both Pain's face and Naruto's at the sight of the man.

"Hey Pain since when did you go as low as to try and kill a girl. I knew you went to low places but this is just outrageous man." Hinata looked around to see if anyone else was there because she could have sworn she heard two voices say the same thing.

"Hey miss are you ok. I saw what Pain did to you and wanted to help out." Said the Voice's and once more she looked around to find the second person. Yet she only saw the one guy right in front of her.

"My name is Vegito miss what yours?" Vegito asked really hoping she wasn't both deaf and blind now. Hinata looked at Vegito trying to come with the words to say but her mouth failed her.

"_Of all the times to be shy why now right in front of Naruto?"_she though over and over again in her head.

"Well it doesn't matter right now I'm going to show Pain here what his really means when I say it." Vegito smirked and faster than anyone could see Pain was on a conclusion course with ground. After some hard time getting to his feet Pain was in his calm stature once more.

"This will not end the same as last time Vegito you and everyone how stands in my way will fall to my power. The POWER OF A GOD!" Now Vegito knew this guy was some psychopath thinking he was so powerful.

"I'm so sorry for bursting your bubble oh wait no I'm not. You want to see true power the power of which this world has never seen before if so then pay close attention weakling!" now everyone was thinking Vegito was psychotic for his stamen.

"NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE HORROR OF WHAT IS KNOW AS A SUPER SAIYAN!" shouted Vegito as his hair started to float in the air flapping with the sudden wind that incased the battle field.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG" screamed the proud saiyan warrior. As his hair flapped the audience of his light show noticed his hair stated to flicker from pitch black to sun kissed blond which was very much wired. A strange golden aura started to encompass his whole form. The aura looked like a blazing fire of gold. They also noticed his eyes they just like the hair were shifting from black to pale green. A huge puff of smock blasted away from the saiyan blinding the ninjas. After what felt like hours yet was only five minutes passed the smock dissipated allowing the ninjas to view Vegito's new form. What was once black hair was now golden, his muscles increased in size giving him a buff form, his eyes were pale green, yet the most noticeable part was his clothes and his age. The clothes changed from basic ninja where to that of a blue karate Gi, with an orange under shirt, white boots with gold tips, and white gloves yet he still had the headband on. The warrior now stood a couple feet taller and looked like he was in his twenties.

"BEHOLD THIS IS THE LEDENDARY TRANSFORMATION OF THE SAIYAN RACE!" shouted Vegito his voice returning to his adult voice. With wide eyes Pain knew that whatever happened was bad… very bad.

"You think that a simple hair change can stop me from destroying this pathetic village? Then you're more delusional than the Nine- tailed fox child." Naruto winched at being called the "Nine-tailed fox child" because he out of everyone knew what that name meant.

"This "simple hair change" is more than just for show you see my power just increased by 50 times what it was and don't get me started with my other transformation. If I were to use it then this would just be completely unfair… well its unfair now but still…" Vegito was silenced as a force of air knocked his feet from him causing him to almost trip. Yet quick as he is he stood on his hands and pushed himself towards Pain kicking him in the gut with both feet. As a result Pain was launched straight through the village only stopping in the forest surrounding the village.

"Well I didn't mean to kick him out of the village. I just wanted to kick him." Vegito said scratching the back of his head. Naruto and Hinata had dumbfounded looks on both their faces at Vegito.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO WHAT YOU JUST DID! SOME TYPE OF STRANGE JUTSU? A GENJUTSU? TIAJUTSU? HOW DID YOU CHANGE FROM A TEEN TO AND ADULT? WHY DID YOU CHANGE CLOTHES?!" shouted Naruto in one breath.

"Slow down kid I'll explain myself as soon as I finish Pain." The saiyan smirked saying the words.

….Outside the village…

"DAME HIM! THAT ARROGANT NINJA WILL PAY FOR HIS INSOLENTS!" shouted an enraged Pain grinding his teeth to dust. As he continued to regain his balance a sudden chill and sense of something Pain has not had in his many years of life…fear? Yes this was most certainly fear but were was it coming from all of a sudden Pain was enveloped in a sphere of black energy. The sphere cloaked Pain and then disappeared along with the atauski member.

…Five seconds later….

"Now where did he go? I could have sworn I felt his energy signature here somewhere?" Vegito was looking around the crash site of the man known as Pain. The saiyan left the two teens flying off to look for Pain leaving them both dumbfounded yet again. The look on their faces was priceless Vegito almost fell down laughing at the sight. Before he left Vegito helped Naruto out of his restraints and got the receiving end of the blonds overwhelming questions.

"Snap that sneaky bastered must have somehow counseled his power and ran off to hide in the woods. Well that just makes it an easier day giving all that damage I dealt him he won't attack for a couple weeks." Vegito decided to power down out of his super saiyan state to conserve power. He felt the same kind of change he felt when he first got to this world. As he looked down he was a teen again and in the same ridicules clothes he had before. Now looking toward the destroyed village before flying towards the ruins that were once known as the village hidden in the leaves.

…with Naruto and his friends…

At the sight of the battle with Pain an injured and slowly healing Naruto was setting with his closest friends of the village. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Guy, Neji, Ten-Ten, Tusnade, and Sakura. All his friends in one place yet they still needed one more person to show up. The man who drove Pain out of the ruined village with a single kick and went after him. The Ninjas were waiting for the warrior Naruto and Hinata called Vegito.

"So Naruto you say this random guy we never met before came from nowhere and literally beat the shit out of Pain?" asked a very skeptical Shikamaru. Raising a hand toward his chin.

"Yes for the one millionth time yes." Naruto's voice sounded lazy like he needed some sleep bad. The other ninja present were also skeptical of Naruto's description of the man.

"I'm sorry Naruto but even to me that sound really farfetched." said the voice of Kiba. His dog Akamaru barked at this.

"Look I know this just seems very impossible but it happened. This guy with spiky hair that could give Kakashi a run for his money came out of absolutely nowhere, saved me from getting impaled with a beak, made Pain look like a total weakling, then changed his hair gold, got way buffer, changed his clothing, looked like an adult when he was just seconds ago was a teen like us, and kicked Pain literally out of the village." Naruto tried to explain to his comrades what just happened in the past hour and still none believed him. That is until a cretin someone we know came flying down towards them and kick up some dirt.

As the dirt cleared up the Ninja saw exactly what Naruto described. A teen with black hair strange colored Jonin were and a konoha headband. Everyone was very confused at the moment for different reasons.

Kiba: _did he just fall from the sky or did he really fly?_

Shino:_ this guy has no chakra. My bugs are drawn to him yet they feel no chakra but something else._

Ino:_ He is in a dire need of a haircut._

Choji: _I don't think this is the guy they were talking about is it?_

Shikamaru: _there's more to this guy than we all think. I can actually feel it._

Hinata: _why did he change back to a kid?_

Naruto: _What the hell happened to his hair its normal now?_

Lee: _This has to be the guy who beat Pain… I have to see his power now!_

Guy: _During all my experiences I have learned to never underestimate someone depending on age. Lee and Naruto are fine examples of that._

Neji: _who is this guy?_

Ten-Ten_: If this guy is a Ninja then he is incredible cocky to not carry any Ninja tools._

Tusnade: _well this kid seems strong. Yet I'm not convinced that he could beat Pain as easily as Naruto said._

Sakura: _Wait this was the guy who beat up Pain? I remember trying to stop him from getting there._

"Hi there what's up?" the voice broke them all out of there musing. Now they all had a single thought

All the Ninja: _Who is this guy?_

"Uuummm Hello? Anyone home in those bodies or did someone in there?" asked the super saiyan waving his hands everywhere.

"Excuse us sir. Sorry for our manners my name is Shikamaru Nara. My compatriots are Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Tsunade, Shino Aburame, and I assume you already know Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Now if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Vegito new this guy is the smart one of their group just by looking at him. Vegito also knew that the group was just as curios as the smart one.

"My name is Vegito anything else you and your friends want to know?" and then there was a storm. Not any regular storm but a storm of questions.

"Is it true that you beat Pain?"

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"What type of hair stylist does your hair that way?"

And the questions went on and on. The only four who didn't join in the storm was Tsunade, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"OK OK ONE AT A TIME PLEASE I CAN"T UNDERSTAND ANY OF YOU!" shouted the saiyan warrior pushing them all aside. "Ok you first blonde… the boy blond."

"Ok so first off I want to know what that blond thing you did was?"

**AU: well I'm done here next chapter won't have much action in it but it will have a lot of explanations and it will be Vegito's finally moments in the Element Nations. Next world is the one of shinigami or death reapers now I'll do something special to Vegito in this chapter. This type of change he'll have to go through will not be seen for a long time from now. So anyway tell me your feeling about my work and any ideas you may have to help me on the way. CHATCH YOU LATER!**

**END!**


	6. chapter 6

The Multivers Z-Fighters.

Chapter 5: explanations! Who should I chose?

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

Theme song for this chapter is: **We are**. By thousand foot Krutch.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, Naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

"Okay so first off I want to know what that blond thing you did was?" Vegito was not surprised at all from Naruto's question in fact he knew the Ninja would ask that sooner or later.

"That my friend was my super saiyan transformation. You see when I transform into that state my power skyrockets to brand new heights." Naruto seemed satisfied with the answer he was given by Vegito. "Okay pinky you next."

"Where do you come from I mean it's obvious you don't live in this village. And I also want to know how you came across that headband you wear on your head that's our village's symbol and you're not one of its residents." Sakura's statement shocked everyone but Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata.

"I come from a different universe were Ninjas are basically nonexistence. Well unless you count that one wired guy who said he was a ninja although he was rather weak and I mean very weak like I'm not even kidding everyone here could possible take him out in one shot. Oh and I got this head when I entered your world." Then silence…. And more silence…. Then everyone fell on their butts laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"OH MAN YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO BELIVE SUCH A DUMB STORY HA!"Shouted Kiba rolling on the ground like he was on fire. Everyone was doing the same all except two Hyuga's staring at the saiyan.

"Miss Hinata do you see what I'm seeing?" asked Neji his baykugan in full swing. His pale big eyes now have veins popped out. Just like Hinata's eyes.

"Yes Neji I see. He has barley any chakra yet in his chakra system is… something else. Something that's not chakra. This energy is… raw power more than any of us could hope for and beyond with chakra." Hinata's Eyes were the size of glass plates looking at the magnitude of his energy reserves.

"That Miss Hinata is Ki. Seeing as you guys don't use Ki I guess I'll have to explain. You see Ki is my life force which I can bend and use as a weapon against my enemies the more Ki you have the more destructive your power is." Vegito's explanation seemed to quite them down from earlier.

"But wait don't that mean that if you use too much Ki you'll die?" asked Shino putting a hand to his glasses.

"No it doesn't. You see because of my training I have split y Ki into two groups. One which gives me life and endurance. The other lets I use my power to fight yet if I need to I can move Ki from one group to another." Wow Vegito is actually explaining this in a way that makes since usually if he was Goku he would leave the explanations to…Gohan…Trunks if he was Vegeta. Before anyone said anything else a surprise kick hit him in the back of the head. Sending him face first in the dirt.

_The hell? I couldn't sense the incoming attack which caught me off balance. _Vegito thought in his head. He now looked towards the person who hit him upside the head. The man had a bowl haircut, a green spandex suit, and a green vest on his person.

"MY NAME IS MIGHT GUY AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FRINDLY SPAR!" shouted the man know named Guy. Vegito knew one of these guys would challenge him yet in such a strange way? He was deeply surprised.

…...Multiverse Nexus…..

Elisa the goddess of the Multiverse Nexus was waiting in a crimson red space waiting for an important meeting with the other deities who control some aspects of their respectful worlds. She was surprised by who called this very strange meeting the God of destruction himself Berrus and his teacher/strongest being in the Multiverse Whis the God of Creation. Elisa had a strange feeling this meeting had something to do with her and her latest activates with Vegito.

"Berrus what a great surprise for you of all people to call this meeting the others and I thought you would be asleep for another decade or two." The God of time Shaw said. His voice changed during his sentence from high pitch to deep pitch. The cause was because of his every changing age. One moment he could be a small child to an old hag in less than a second.

"Yes this was quite unexpected of any of us most of all you. So what do you want? To cause destruction in our universes Berrus or to create Whis?" asked Serena goddess of knowledge. She always asks the same question when one of us calls a meeting. Being the Goddess of Knowledge she hates not knowing things even small things like a word that was whispered.

"Aw yes my sisters and brothers. My, my so many new faces last I cheeked there was only twelve main universes now twenty eight have come to existence in only thirty years? Oh how things change well on to business. I have called this little get together because of a disturbance in my universe. Shinjin you felt the same disturbance in your universe of Ninjas correct?" Berrus asked his brother Shinjin who was the God of War. When a war started it was usually because of him in the Multiverse yet lately he has been growing weak from so many do goodies showing up and stopping his Wars. Even his world of endless war which is the exact same world Elisa sent Vegito.

"I have Bro and I for one am pissed at this. The disturbance has stopped an important part of my new war from starting even through the war is still going to happen but it won't have the same effect as it would have." Shinjin was both the most energetic and most aggressive deity. This combination was hated amongst the others but he was their brother none the less and they had to deal with him until death… oh wait they can't die at least not of natural causes if someone killed them then they would die for sure but that was a almost impossibility because when one is close to death the others would show to help and in the many millennia they lived that only happened once and it was a long time ago.

"I know who caused the disturbance and personally I could care less but I want to know why she did it and why she chose a powerful warrior from my home universe. Elisa please enlighten us to your resent activities and your cause." All eyes of every god and goddess were on Elisa. She felt a little nervous but held firm.

"You all know why I'm doing what I'm doing. I have the warrior from your world to help us defeat our other brother. Gengeki is growing stronger and stronger and is gathering an army of evil from your worlds to attempt to kill us all and since we can't kill our own kind I had to take the chance of hiring the strongest none deity I have every know namely a warrior named Vegito." Explained Elisa gaining more than just stares of wonder. She got glares from Berrus and Shinjin. She knew why both glared at her it's because she stated that some regular mortals could kill them.

"Don't give me that look you two. Shinjin you are possibly the weakest one of us here right now because of your failed wars, and you Berrus you may be the second strongest here yet Gengeki is giving them powers which rival all of us. So keep your petty stares to your selves." They yielded because her logic was sound.

"Well now that that's out of the air let's talk about your resolve to solve this predicament. You said you sent him to Shinjin's world why?" Berrus asked looking amused in his own thoughts.

"Gengeki is creating his army why not have our own to face him? And if I might add my own question why are you awake two decades early from your usually time?" the Multiverse Goddess turned the questioning around in her favor.

"I was told by the oracle fish that this year I would have an arch rival this year so I set some clocks to this time so I could awaken to meet him. As I was talking about an… old friend who took care of some work for me. Whis told me someone killed him. Apparently he failed in his job to kill off all saiyans and got himself killed because of it. Whis told me of this Saiyan and his origin. Yet sadly this saiyan is now no more yet he fussed with another saiyan who is named Vegito. In my slumber I had a premonition. This premonition had a saiyan but no ordinary saiyan but one who could transform into a deity much like us. This form is called super saiyan god and the one from my dream looked just like Vegito." Now this shocked everyone there even more. A low life mortal could become a God? Unheard of in all their life's.

"HA BRO DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH SO HARD MAN! I MEAN REALLY? 'SUPER SAIYAN GOD'! HA!" shouted Shinjin between his laughter. The other deities tried hard to contain their laughter yet only one had kept herself from laughing. Berrus seemed to take notice of this and decided to question it.

"Elisa why do you not laugh like the rest of our brothers and sisters?" for the first time coming here Elisa gave a small smile.

"Because brother unlike you all I have been alive since the creation of the second universe and the Multiverse was created. I know the history of every world since then and in your world the seventh universe there has been millions upon millions who have come very close to becoming a God or Goddess. Yet there has indeed been one who has become a God, but he only became one for 40 minutes until he vanished from all existence. That man was actually Vegito's or Vegeta's ancestor from long ago before his family captured the title of the royal family. Since then I have been keeping a very close eye on Vegeta's family just in case another one shows up so I could save him and train him the ways of deities." And yet more shock among the group. Berrus was practically jumping with joy at the explanation of the Super saiyan god. Whis just stood there looking quite surprised he was the oldest here so why had this information been excluded from him.

"Tell me Elisa just how you came across this information and while Serena, Shaw, and I have little to no prior knowledge to any of these events?" Whis gave a very serious tone in his voice. A tone that very rarely anyone sees in years at a time.

"I was not the one who discovered the information yet the one who did is the Dragon King Shenlong. He is my main source of all information concerning new Gods and Goddess also I am sorry to say this Berrus but there is no way for Vegito to become a God at this time you should wait about ten years." Most of the Gods and Goddess were lost at the mention of the Dragon King because they had no clue as to who they spoke of. While Berrus was disappointed that he won't be able to fight the Super saiyan god anytime soon.

"Fine but on to the next point of this little meeting what are we going to do about Gengeki when and if we defeat him?" asked Berrus looking between his siblings.

"Its simple we kill him and all in his army." Whis said in a new commanding tone.

…..….with Vegito and company…

"Yeah sure why not I need some fun anyway and a good old fashion spar will do nicely." Vegito knew this would be too easy to win if he used too much. So he limited his power to the level Vegeta had when fighting Zarbon the first time. This was no easy task. As a warrior Vegito had little experience keeping his power in check. Even as Goku or Vegeta he never managed to successfully limit his power.

"NOW THAT'S THE WORDS I LOVE TO HEAR MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! NOW TEST YOUR METAL!" Guy shot off towards Vegito with a left kick which Vegito blocked with his right arm. Guy attempted to hit Vegito straight in the cheek but was once again blocked. Vegito gave a small smirk which Guy caught. They broke off jumping three feet from one another.

"You managed to block my attacks rather effortlessly didn't you?" Guy received a nod in reply. "Well then… TEAM GUY GET OVER HERE NOW!" as if they heard it ten second earlier they were on the spot.

"YES GUY SENSEI!" all three Ninja shouted. "Ok Lee. You and I will attack him headfirst. Ten-Ten stay at a distance and shoots at him with kunai every time you see an opening. Neji keep him closed off from escaping mine and Lee's reach while also looking for a slip up in his stance." Guy wasn't going to take any chances here. This was a spar worthy of his full attention and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"TEAM LETS MOVE OUT!" and so it's begun.

**AU: in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Also I wanted to inform you guys of some special ideas I've been having lately for the next world Vegito will have the pleasure of visiting. It has come to my attention that Vegito is very and I mean very OP to other anime so in some yet not all the worlds Vegito will be limited in some way and for the shinigami world he will be turned into a _ and fight… well you can't expect me to tell you guys everything before I get there so you guys will have to wait until then to figure it out.**

**WELL SEE YA DUDES AND DUDETES LATER!**


	7. Who wants to save the Multivers?

The Multivers Z-Fighters.

Chapter 5: Team Guy vs Vegito. Who wants to save the Multiverse?

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

Theme song for this chapter is: **We are**. By thousand foot Krutch.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, Naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

"TEAM LETS MOVE OUT!" And so the battle began. Both Lee and Guy rushed Vegito in an attempt to double team the saiyan. Vegito skillfully moved around both of the green jumpsuit's attacks. Lee attempted his leaf hurricane attack yet as he was going to nail a clean hit to Vegito's exposed face his foot went right threw him. After a couple seconds of lee staring at him in awe the figure of Vegito vanished leaving nothing behind.

"Wait what? Where did he go? Was that a type of genjutsu?" Lee was dumbfounded at Vegito's sudden disappearance.

"Lee behind you!" Called out Neji moving toward lee. As if on instinct alone Lee jumped out of the way before a yellow beam of light which if Neji hadn't warned Lee it would have hit him.

"Well you sure made it out of there fast how about we test your speed?" Vegito repapered in front of Lee in less than a blink of the eye. Vegito jumped high into the sky and charged a small beam of the same yellow light in his palm.

"Try and doge this kid." Vegito's hand aimed downwards shot the beam at a Lee who unable to move for a moment. As the beam was coming closer Lee's teacher/idol rushed Lee out of the way of Vegito's beam strike. Ten-Ten now saw her chance to unleash lot and lots of weapons upon the warrior.

"Let's see how he likes my kunai rain attack." The weapons mistress grabbed her scroll from her backside and opened it to ravel strange markings all over. She bit her thumb and shouted.

**KUNAI RAIN ATTACK! **She aimed her scroll quickly at the fussed saiyan before in a large puff of smock it seemed like millions of sharp razor edge kunai rushed at the Saiyan.

"Kunai what now? ... WHAT THE HELL!" Vegito looked out to see all the kunai that rushed him. As the small projectiles flew at Vegito the saiyan created small Ki blast in his hands ready to use Vegeta's Ki blast barrage. The Super saiyan begun to fire off the small blast at the raining knifes. Easily knocking them off their course and missing Vegito by miles.

"What the… he managed to take care of them all at the same time!" The only other person to do this was Neji so she was very surprised by Vegito's attack. While Vegito concentrated on the small knifes Neji saw his chance to attack the saiyan. The Hyuga activated his baykugan veins popping in his eyes as he was running at top speed towards the distracted fussed warrior.

"Dame… how many of these are there? I mean come on why would anyone have this much weaponry." Vegito caught movement in his left eye so deciding to look towards it he saw Neji as they called him. The kid brought up his hand to Vegito's mid section successful in hitting the warrior.

"One strike…" Neji connected more hit on the saiyan." Two strikes…" More hits each in specific points. "Four strikes…" And more hits. "Eight strikes…" A lot more hits later. "Sixteen strikes…" and even more hits later still pointing to cretin points on the saiyans body. "Thirty two strikes…" do you see the pattern yet? **SIXTY FOUR PALM STRIKES! **Neji finisher move hit its mark. Vegito flew back away surprised that he actually felt the assault.

"Wow that was kind of painful first actual thing I felt in this world. Tell me was that just a physical or was there a bigger picture there? ... Oh I see you tried to seal my power by striking cretin areas where my power fluctuated through my body. Very smart yet I'm still wondering if you thought that something as simple as that would keep my level of strength down for long!" Then Vegito's signature aura danced to life around him like a wild fire. The blue waves of energy were slowly changing to a golden fire type. The saiyans eyes changing from teal green and back to pure black. His muscles were growing in size as he gathered more power. The warrior's outward appearance changed as well the saiyan's clothes changed from a ninja set to a type of training Gi.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGG" the saiyan shouts to the heavens above him. A huge blast of smoke then blasted temporarily blinding the audience. What use to stand there was a teen with a strange set of ninja clothes now stands a man who looked to be in his twenties in a blue Gi with the same smirk and hair of the teen saiyan. Only now that hair was a sun kissed blond, eyes fully teal green, and he had a blazing aura of gold flame that surrounded him from head to toe.

"Well you and your group have been very interesting to spar with yet now I must end this. Sorry if it is too fast for your guys liking but I have bigger fish to fry." And so the warrior vanished from sight and in that same second reappeared right behind both Guy and Lee. Before both could register what just happened two hand chops to the back of the neck sent both to a blissful sleep. Neji was the next to fall yet not by a hand chop but by an agonizing pain which appeared in his back. Looking around Neji saw Vegito had side kicked him in the spine. Then all went dark for Neji.

"Wha-but… how sensei, Lee, Neji did… were taken out like flies. That almost impossible but here it is he did it." She almost lost it and probable would have if Vegito hadn't put her in to quick change to unconsciousness.

"Well she was annoying… well now to business I need the blond boy and the shy girl to help me with a problem concerning the entire Multiverse at risk." This time instead of laughter he thought he was going to receive instead he was given looks of both awe and well more awe.

"So this is his super saiyan state as he called it… simply amazing. Vegito has taken blocked and dogged all attempters to harm him by team guy. Not only that but he took all of them out like almost nothing. Amazing just simply amazing." Tsunade said in complete and total awe. Silence came upon them all for a couple of minutes.

"Well that's it he made a believer of me I'll go help anyway I can… wait Multiverse? What are you talking about explain NOW!" Replied Naruto breaking the silence yet only to receive stares. The others nodded and gave their own comments to Vegito.

"Oh guess I didn't explain the situation I'm in did I. well you see in my universe I recently after a little 'incident' I became the strongest being in the universe."(He has no idea about Berrus as of now.)" Yet just when I killed the monster that was responsible for the death of many of my loved ones a Goddess who was what I assume is a type of protector of the Multivers is named Elisa has summoned me to her aid. Elisa gave me a mission which she begged me for help which after some thinking I accepted. Her mission is to go from universe to universe and drive back any evil that I come across. Not get rid of it but just repel it for a time. Another part of this mission is to gather a team of sorts. This team is comprised of two men and women from each of twenty universes so when I add all that up it forms forty team members in all. Another reason I'm helping out is that she promised to bring back my loved one who lives were lost. This is the first universe I've came to and after I did what I did I already chose two who to me have prove their worth in battle. Those two are you Naruto and you Hinata." Vegito pointed to both of them as he called their names. Now all eyes were on them. Then the voice of a cretin dog shinobe came to ears.

"Wait Naruto I can get. I mean he did fight one on one with Pein but Hinata? That I don't get what did she do to deserve your notice?" Kiba just had no idea when to shut up at the wrong or right times. Vegito had the perfect response one which he as Vegeta was saving for Yamcha when he would try to say something in the least bit insulting. Well Kiba was close enough and Yamcha can wait.

"Well she did a lot more than your weak ass ever could in her situation." And the saiyan hit a home run cause next thing he knew Kiba was sitting in a small ball on the ground with a black rain cloud over his head. He was also speaking inaudible rumble.

"Well when or if they do go with you what then?" Tsunade asked not entirely believing him just yet. All attention went on the saiyan again.

"Well we rest after the event of today then go on to the next universe and do the same thing I did today. All until we find and stop the guy who wants to destroy all in existence… well now that I say it that sounds a bit cliché." Now Vegito really wanted to just hand all the explanation to someone else he absolutely hated doing it.

"Well even though I don't completely understand it I still say yes to your offer to help out. Even if I wanted to I couldn't just sit back with this kind of thing going around can I?" That's why Vegito chose him for his obvious good nature and strong will were easy to spy with Vegito's eyes.

"What about you Hinata? Do you want to come with me and Vegito?" Said Hyuga was literality shrinking with the gazes she was receiving by the question.

"….Y-ye-y-yes…" the voice was barley hearable by all the others even the saiyan with his ears.

"Was that a yes Hinata?" Naruto asked clearly unable to hear Hinata. The Hyuga silently nodded in reply.

"Great now that that's done with follow me back to my ship so that we may depart to the Multiverse Nexus and get ready for our next task." All three started to walk towards the place that Vegito was talking about.

"Wait Naruto Hinata I have a very important task I want you two to accomplish." Both turned their heads towards the 5th Hokage. "I am giving you two an S class mission. This mission is two to help Vegito and his team to the absolutely best of your abilities." Naruto gave her the 'Good guys pose' as Lee called it.

"You got Granny! I promise you and all of konoha that I will and I always keep my word!" with this they started to walk once more.

…Meeting of deities…

"**Kill him? We can't kill Gengeki unless we kill ourselves along with him. Also the only ones of us that are powerful enough to kill him are necessary for the Multiverse to survive. Berrus you can't because without you creation will get out of hand will crowd all reality. Elisa you can't because we need you to keep the walls separating the Multiverse up, and you war well even if you could beat him which I seriously doubt we still need your influence even if it's not liked war is still needed and who do you expect to take that role from you? And what of you Whis you can kill him with less than a thought but creation is still in need and will be for all of time." **said Shaw god of time in his every changing age.

"**My brother we are the only ones who can kill him in all of reality. We have no other choice than to sacrifice one of us to save the Multiverse. Elisa you're the one who came up with all the good plans lately please tell us your opinion on this case." **Whis turned toward his sister signaling her to speak.

"**We should wait it out and see how my project will handle it. Vegito is the only chance we have to kill Gengeki without getting rid of anyone here. We need to wait and work from the shadows to fight him. I have confidence in Vegito to beat Gengeki's plan and his army. I also trust his judgment in teammates from each of the twenty universes I chose to send him to." **Some of the Gods and Goddess seemed to trust the Goddess claim. Yet Berrus had a very simply question.

"**Why only twenty? Why not the entire main universe? Why not the whole Multiverse of thousands of worlds? Surly some have acceptable fighters to help your champion in his battle. So why only twenty?" **This question set of a riot in the court some defending and others aggressing the subject.

"**SILENCE!" **The goddess yelled. **"My reasons al very simply Berrus. I chose these twenty universes because they each have a hero or heroes that fill a void in his team. And I only chose the Main Universe because most of the lower ones are copies of the main worlds. For example Berrus there is a world like yours which is called 'Dragon ball GT' like yours is called 'Dragon ball'. Both are remarkable similar because of their names which I think is because each has dragon balls in almost every galaxy in their worlds. Yet they separate in the middle of a battle between Vegito and the pink monster. This pink monster named Majin Buu. In your world Vegito killed Buu. And end the other Vegito's fusion separated and he became Goku and Vegeta once more. They still won but the effects differ." **And once more the Gods cooled down and were happy with her decision. Then the Multiverse Goddess got very cold shiver run up her spine which meant a mortal was approaching her home.

"**As much as I like to chat with you Brothers and sisters I am having some more guest here and don't want them to know all the details just yet. So if you all will be so kind as to calmly leave before they arrive. It would be greatly appreciated." **As instructed all the Gods started to use their powers to leave the Multiverse Nexus and back to their own worlds to do what they do normally. Just before Berrus and Whis left Elisa stopped them by grabbing the cat like Gods arm.

"**Brother please don't interfere with me or my planes to save all our lives for your ridiculous thirst for a worthy adversary to fight. Even if you do find Vegito he is absolutely no match for you or your power so it will only be a waste of time." **She knew the others won't try to do anything that threatens their lives yet however Berrus is a wild card one which she needs to leave her planes alone.

"**Elisa you hurt me so. I already know that he won't be able to match me and that there's no way to transform him into a super saiyan God in the near future so I won't approach him at all in the time he is your champion I promise on my honor as the God of Destruction." **

_**Yes! He won't do anything! Thank goodness he holds his honor as God of Destruction further than anything else or I wouldn't trust him. **_Now she completely trusted Berrus word as he and his partner departed for their home.

AU: Next chapter is the absolute last chapter in this part of the story. The next part will show them coming back to the Multiverse to leaving for the bleach world. Also I have made some modifications to the world's line up because I thought that I can't put some of them in so I made a new list.

**1: bleach.**

**2: attack on titan.**

**3: avatar the last air bender. **

**4: fairy tail. **

**5: blue exorcist. **

**6: sword art online. **

**7: Marvel universe. **

**8: DC universe. **

**9: Yu-gi-oh. **

**10: Ben 10. **

**11: sonic. **

**12: one piece. **

**13: bakugan battle brawlers. **

**14: **

**15: **

**16: Mortal Kombat. We should all know whose coming with this one.**

**17: Nintendo. **

**18: **

**19: this one will remain a mystery until I get here sorry can't ruin this for anyone of you guys. LOL!**

**20: **

So now we have four new spaces which will be chosen by you guys. Which I have two rules which can't be bended.

Rule 1: no nudity or sexual content in them a little from time to time is ok but not anything that has that stuff each episode.

Rule 2: it can be anything from anime to live action TV as long as it has some type of hero in it.

And that's all I have for now. Until next time my trusty reader!


	8. Chapter 8

The Multivers Z-Fighters.

Chapter 5: Time to go! Well… that's new.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

Theme song for this chapter is: **We are**. By thousand foot Krutch.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, Naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

After a long walk in the forest just outside of the Village Vegito, Hinata, and Naruto made it back towards the Multi-Ship. (Vegito will change that name later when he had some time.) Before they sat off Naruto and Hinata went to their homes (or the rubble that was there home.) to grab their items which include Gear, Kunai, Shuriken, clothes, and some other stuff they sealed in scrolls. (They had to dig for some time in order to find a supply large enough for them.) While they did that Vegito helped with looking for both dead bodies and survivors. Bodies were the most common thing Vegito found and each time he did a tear fell. For most the time it was a dead child or woman that seemed innocent. Vegito lived as both a hero and villain in his past lives and through all the death he's seen which either was caused by him or someone else he as Goku could never stand the sight of dead bodies that once held the lives of innocents. As Vegeta he used to not give a dame but his life living with Bulma and Trunks has made him soft.

"So do you guys have any questions about a reward when we beat whoever caused this?" both Hinata and Naruto shared a look of confusion which went noticed by Vegito. "You guys have no idea do you?" He was met more silence.

"Well you see all this could have gone in a different way. But someone out there in the Multiverse decided he wants to kill every living thing that exists and to accomplish that he's giving bad guys everywhere either more power, an edge, or changes some little detail to make the bad guy beat the good guy of the universe. At least that's all I know of it so far. So you guys want something when you're done helping out?" Naruto raised his hand his face now serious.

"All we want is for the lives lost in this disaster to be restored…" Hinata looked at Naruto in surprise at what he said. Even the most powerful reanimation Jutsu can't bring all those dead people back alive. (They have no idea about Nagato so they have no idea about his reanimation Jutsu.)

"That a very noble thing to say. I myself want my family and friends back from the dead." Now both Naruto and Hinata had shocked expressions. Hinata decided to ask the first question.

"Your friends and family are dead?" she got a very silent nod in confirmation from the fussed warrior. Naruto asked the next question which got a grave look from Hinata.

"What happened to them if you don't mind?" Vegito stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Now facing both Hinata and Naruto he spoke his answer.

"I don't mind telling you guys but you have to remember that I'm from another dimension and not only that but I am the last of two different races yet I'm only related to one by blood the other I was raised and was counted as one of them." Seeing the confusion on their faces he decided to explain further. "There was once a race of mighty warriors called Saiyans. These Saiyans were cold blooded murderers that committed mass genocide to over a hundred different worlds once they did they sold said world to the highest bidder. Yet they didn't choose which planet that was the doing of a tyrant named Freeza but that's a story for another time. As the saiyan's were getting whipped out of existence only eight survived Vegeta, Kakarot, Nappa, Radits, Turles, Tarbel, Broly, and Peragus. These saiyans survived by escaping the home world of the saiyans which exploded because of the tyrant I mentioned earlier." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this part.

"Wait how con one guy blow up an entire planet? Sorry but now I'm getting skeptical." Hinata only nodded in agreement.

"Shut up and listen or I will pop your head like a grape!" This shut him up once and for all to Vegito great enjoyment.

"Like I was saying before I was… rudely interrupted. The two Saiyans I am about to name are the only ones worth mentioning. One of the Saiyans was named Vegeta. Vegeta was the prince of all the Saiyans and elite warrior top class. Another Saiyan was Kakarot or his earth name Goku he was a low class warrior at birth and because of that was sent to a low level planet earth were he bumped his head on a rock and forgot everything he was supposed to do which included killing all the earthlings on earth instead Kakarot grew to be earths ultimate hero. After twenty years of living on earth the saiyans came to get Goku from earth and join them as the last of their kind but now being a good guy he refused which led to him deafening Vegeta. But after many adventures, Vegeta turning good, killing the monster responsible for our home world's death, and a psychotic android hell bent on becoming perfect peace returned to the earth for seven years. But after all that peace a new monster known as Majin Buu came forth. Vegeta was thrown back into the evil side while Goku was trying desperately to bring him back." Naruto raised his hand which was sort of odd.

"You have a question Naruto?" the blond put his hand down and started to speak.

"that sounds like how me and my friend are… right now he's in a very dark place and I'm trying all I can to help him but he keeps…" he hesitated.

"He keeps pushing you away for a goal of power?" Naruto nodded in response.

_So this Sasuke is like Vegeta huh? Well to bad he isn't here at the moment I could use a guy like that but what can I do. _Vegito knew that there were some similarities.

"Well back to the story. Kakarot or I should say Goku talked Vegeta into helping him fight Majin Buu or so he thought. Instead while he wasn't looking Vegeta blindsided Goku and took off to fight Buu alone which ended in the proud Saiyan giving up his life in an unnecessary sacrifice to kill off Buu. To everyone's surprise Buu lived because he has amazing regenerative abilities that allowed him to come back for millions of bits and pieces. With no option left all seemed dim for some time. That's also how all the humans died. All was lost that is until king Yemma the guy that tells you if you go to Hell or Heaven gave Vegeta one more shot at Buu. That proved useless for a time until Goku came with a solution. A technique called Fusion but there's two ways to do it. One way is by doing what is known as the fusion dance. The other is the potara earrings. Goku used the earrings because unlike the fusion dance the earrings have no time limit. Goku put one of them on his left ear while Vegeta put his on the right ear and the two were instantly bonded together and formed the ultimate warrior… and that warrior… is me!" Hinata and Naruto had looks of awe as they stared at Vegito. No wonder why it seemed he had two different voices it's because he does1

"But I was too late to save them and my only hope to bring them back to life was destroyed along with a race of alien slug men called Namekians. After he that we faced off in a final show down where I killed him easily. Then a gigantic hole opened up and there I was staring at the Goddess of the Multiverse and she told me my mission and how I can get my family and friends back. That is how I got here the rest is self explanatory." Vegito was really proud of how he had worded that maybe this fusion did something else beside give him a major power boost.

"That's awesome!" shouts the blond. "You fought and killed a monster that can repair its self from any injury and you're not one but two people!"

…..…ten minutes later…..

"Whoa!" both Naruto and Hinata said as they look at the amazing piece of machinery. Outside it looked very cool but inside is what both Naruto and Hinata thought was the best part. First they sat a course for the Nexus. Second they ate. Third Naruto and Hinata traded stories with Vegito who also thought that the ninja world was cool. But after the exact same amount of time it took for Vegito to get to the element nation they made it to the Nexus. Setting on her chair Elisa looked at the new faces with glee.

"**Vegito you did you did it! You gut the two who would contribute a special part to your team!" **All three looked confused as the goddess rushed Vegito and gave a bone crushing bear hug to… well all three.

"I-I t-take it t-that this is the G-Goddess?" asked Naruto in response Vegito gave a short nod unable to breath either. Noticing the blue color their face were turning she let them go.

"**Vegito how did you know to get these two?" **She asked a little too surprised.

"What do mean by that? I only got who I thought were good candidates." He replied while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"**I see well let me explain. You see in each universe there are only two people that can join the team. Why you ask is because they each have a special trait, talent, feeling that would help the team. You Vegito are the leader figure that they will go to for help. Naruto is the Will that keeps the spirits of team members up. And Hinata is the Heart that connects others to each other. Do you get it now? Each team member will have a role to play." **She made perfect sense to the other. But Vegito wondered why she kept this info away from him last time?

"**Well I'm sure Vegito already told you two what going on?" **Both ninjas nodded in response. **"Good. Well now we should get some well deserved rest so that tomorrow you can head on out to the next world Vegito." **All heads nodded in agreement. And as such each one was led to their respective rooms all the same. Nice comfy beds, pillows, blankets, had their own bathrooms, and television. (What would these guys even watch on TV?)

**I hope the rooms are two your likings. Well I better go and scout out for the next world wake up at 9:00 AM sharp and ready to go." **Elisa left and all the warriors fell into a blissful sleep except for one of them.

….…Vegito's head…

"Let me out! Let me out!" said a deep gruff voice.

"No let me out please!" shouted another more childish voice. Both Voices continued to shout similar things in Vegito's head. The fused warrior was running down a deep pitch black stair case hoping to get away from the voices that haunt him. Yet no matter how long he ran all he saw was the same black stair case. Having enough of it Vegito blasts a wall and a black hole emerges. Jumping in the hole Vegito finds himself falling and unable to stop himself by flying.

"What is this?" Vegito could barely hear himself over the annoying voices that only seemed to get louder the more he fell. After what seemed like hours Vegito lands on solid gray ground. Looking around Vegito finds a hall with a light source. Having no other way Vegito run toward the light the voices getting louder and louder the fused Saiyan found himself at the end of the hallway staring at a wooden door.

"Strange. Why is there a door hear and do I feel like opening it?" moving his hand to the door knob he slowly twist and creeks the door open. The Saiyan looks inside only to find a horrifying sight.

….…Vegito's room 6:45 AM….

"AAAHHHUUUGGG" shouts Vegito as he launches off the bed. Bringing a hand up to his face Vegito relies that he was both sweating and… crying? No that cannot be it he wasn't crying… was he? Looking at the clock Vegito wipes his face off and grabs his clothes and heads to the bath room to get ready for the day.

**AU: well that it for part 1 of the Multiverse Z Fighters! I hope to see you guys when Vegito heads out to the Bleach world!**


End file.
